Not Alone
by Rayne Taylor
Summary: Zero and Ichiru have always thought that the only person they had left was each other, but the Headmaster has a surprise for them. It turns out, they are not alone.
1. They had No Idea

A/N: ok... so I'm writing this at 11:03 at night sitting in my bed with my laptop. This idea just popped in my head, so don't get mad! I want it to be kind of short, and if you don't like the way it ends, (because I have two ways I want to end it, I'm not sure which one yet) don't be mean! This is a total AU fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, it would have been different!

* * *

"You expect me not to go? I have family that's alive I am going to find them!" Circe screamed at her foster mother before she got on the bus. Two days ago she learned she had family that was still alive in Japan. Twin male brother, her cousins, that she hardly remembered, but knew she had met them once, and she'd be damned if she didn't go live with them now. Circe sat in her seat on the bus, and sat back for the ride to the airport.

* * *

The brown haired girl looked up at her friend. "We have a new student transferring to the Day Class" Yuuki told Zero as they walked through the grounds "Headmaster said that he sent Kaname-sama and a few other Night Class members to take the Academy plane to get her, because she was once attacked by a vampire. That's why she's coming here."

Zero's interest was perked "Is she…" he trailed off 'like me?' he finished in his head.

"We don't know yet. She will be here and about two days at most. You can ask her, I would understand that you would have questions for her." Yuuki smiled "I bet she'll be nice!"

* * *

"Miss Turner?" Kaname asked as a young girl with long silver hair and lilac eyes stepped down from the bus. He felt a nagging tug in the back of his mind, that hair and those eyes… he knew them.

Circe looked at the brunette male in front of her, and her instincts screamed at her to run. He was a vampire. She steeled herself against her nerves to reply to him. "Yes, sir?"

Kaname noticed her tense, but did not know why. "I'm from Cross Academy, I was told to come with a few other students to come pick you up in the private plane we have on campus, our Headmaster is excited to meet you." Kaname smiled, trying to ease the girl.

"I was not aware that such accommodations were set up, thank-you." 'Oh, great, I'm stuck with a vampire till I get there. I don't know if I can do this. And when did you become so formal?' Circe asked herself.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross said to make you as comfortable as possible. He said the two of you had much to talk about. Oh, here, let me get your bags, then come with me and we can be on our way. By the way, my name is Kaname Kuran." He smiled at her and effortlessly picked up her five bags and began walking into the airport.

Circe ran to keep up with the vampire. "Yes, the headmaster and I do indeed have much to talk about. As you know I'm Circe Turner" She watched as they bypassed security, "Um…?"

"Oh, we don't need that, with our own plane and all, here this terminal" Kaname made a sharp right and caused Circe to slide as she turned. They walked down a long hallway to a terminal, and into a luxury plane. Circe gasped as she realized everyone on the plane was a vampire. She couldn't do this, she would break down.

"Um, excuse me, but could I use the bathroom before we take off?" she asked quietly.

"It's down that hall" Kaname's blood red eyes scared her now that she looked at them.

"Thank-you" Circe muttered as she shouldered her purse and walked down. She locked the door behind her. She slide down the door as her body started shaking. She put her face in her hands to stifle the sound of her sobs "mom, dad," Circe whispered "why am I cursed to be by vampires… I'm scared!"

There was a knock on the door behind her "Miss, are you okay? We'd like to take of soon so we can arrive as soon as possible." Circe's senses must have been off, the aura seemed very human, but more.

"Yes, coming." She wiped away her tears and stood up, when she opened the door, she was face to face with a vampire, Circe opened her mouth to scream.

"Sssshhhhh" The vampire put his hands on her head. "Sleep." Circe slumped forward as she passed out, and the boy caught her.

"Ichijo, did you really just do that?" Kaname asked coming around the corner. "Was it necessary?"

The blond looked at him, "Her heart was crazy, so I thought if she went to sleep, you didn't hear her. She's deathly afraid of us, of vampires. It'll help her relax." Ichijo picked up Circe's body and carried her to the back of the plane, setting her back in a seat.

"I'll tell the headmaster that we are on our way." Kaname left as Ichijo sat next to Circe to watch over her.

* * *

"Yes, I understand. Okay, see you soon!" Headmaster Cross hung up the phone. Kaname had just called him again, to tell him they had landed, and should be there in about a half hour.

"Sir? You asked for me?" Yuuki walked into the room.

"Yuuki! Do me a favor and bring Zero and Ichiru here, I need to talk to them." Cross smiled.

"Yes, headmaster!" she turned to leave.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you call me father?"

"Yes… Father… I'll go get Zero and Ichiru." Yuuki left the room.

* * *

They had just landed a few minutes ago, and Ichijo resented having to wake up Circe. "Can't it wait?" he begged Kaname as he looked at her small body curled up in the seat under the blanket. She talked in her sleep, she had had a nightmare. It was everything he could do, not pulling her into his arms. She kept saying names he didn't know, screaming about vampires killing her. Everyone who was to guard her left, except for him. He couldn't leave her.

"Wake her; The Headmaster is very egger to see her now." Kaname turned and left the plane.

Ichijo leaned down to Circe, "Wake up." He whispered. "Circe wake up, we're here." She woke with a start and screamed.

"NO!" Circe sat up quickly and hit her head on Ichijo. "Ow!" Her muscles tightened, being so close to a vampire. Wait, what had happened? He had put her to sleep? She felt her hands on her neck, to make sure he hadn't bitten her. The vampire laughed.

"Don't worry, I only put you to sleep so you wouldn't be stressed. Now, let's go to Cross Academy." Ichijo watched as she got up, without saying a word, and left the plane. 'Wow,' he thought. 'She's beautiful.

"Circe!" Kaien Cross exclaimed as the girl walked in. "I'm so happy you finally made it! Thank you Kaname, Ichijo, Night Class, for bringing her here safely from the states!" Kaien hugged the girl. "Now, sit, sit. Tell, Tell! I want to know everything!

Circe sat in the leather chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. She reached back and ran her hand though her long silver hair, lilac eyes intent on the human, thankfully, in front of her. "I'm so glad you allowed me to come here! If you had turned me down, well, months of searching would have gone to waste, and I would have been crushed. I can't thank you enough!" she smiled and knotted her hand in her hair, nervous. What was taking so long?

"Oh, when you told me you situation, I just couldn't turn you down! I'm so excited! I'm-" Kaien was cut short by a knock on the door. "Oh! Come in come in!" Cross yelled happily. He leaned over and whispered to Circe. "It's time! Just stay facing this way till I tell you to turn!"

"Sir, I brought them like you asked!" Yuuki said.

"What do you want us to do now? Move something else into our room? A fourth bed?" Zero asked impatiently.

"Zero calm down, maybe he actually needs something this time." Ichiru laughed at his brother's annoyance. Circe's eyes stung at the voice of her cousins. What did they look like? Where they nice? She was shaking, holding herself back from turning around.

"Zero, Ichiru, I really do have something for you. Something very important for you to see. Someone." Kaien's voice hiked up in excitement. Circe's breathing picked up. This was it. "Come here."

Circe's hair fell over her shoulders and back as she stood up, about to turn around and change her life forever.


	2. Family Love

A/N: Ok, so I'm a huge sap. Thanks to awanbiru, Snookens5, and yuki-eevee I started crying because of their encouraging reviews! I was thinking "Someone likes my story, three people like my story!" and then I was like "O.o must type!" So now, I give you Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Vampire Knight... if only... *sigh*

* * *

There was a clatter as Zero dropped his gun, a pop as Ichiru dropped his jaw, and a gasp as Circe saw her cousins. Within seconds, Circe was running across the room, hugging her cousins. Ichiru wrapped his arm around her neck, amazed. Zero was too stunned to move as the three fell onto the floor in a heap. The only sound heard was Circe's hiccupped breathing as she tried not to cry.

"Oh, my, god!" Yuuki covered her mouth as she tried to understand what had happened, what she was seeing. They looked so alike, it was insane.

"Come here." Ichiru pulled Circe into his arms and pushed away her hair, looking into her eyes. "Zero, she's…. we know her. I mean, she's part of us, our family. We have seen her before. I remember her."

Zero reached over and cupped her face. "What are you doing here?" he growled. He pushed Circe away harshly, causing her to fall out of Ichiru's lap, and hitting her head in a table.

"Zero!" Ichiru, Yuuki, and Kaien yelled at him. Yuuki ran over to help Circe, but she shooed her away.

"I'm okay." Circe touched her hand to her hand and pulled it away. "Ugh, blood"

Zero's eyes turned red as he smelled her blood. He began to stand up and stalk over to Circe.

"W-what?" Her voice shook as she looked into his eyes. Vampire eyes. Circe began to scream. Her own cousin was the very thing she feared most.

"Zero, don't!" Yuuki shouted as she stood between the boy and girl. Ichiru ran over and picked up his cousin, running out of the room with her as she screamed hysterically.

"Oh no, oh NO! Oh god! No No NO! He's going to kill me! Vampires are going to kill me!" Circe cried as she screamed, reverting back to that night when her family was attacked. Ichiru set her on the living room couch as she shook. He kneeled on the floor in front of her, holding her face and running his hand threw her silver hair.

"Ssshhh… Sssshhhhh. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Ichiru whispered, pulling Circe to his chest. Already, after only five minutes, he loved this girl with his whole heart, and only on vague memories of the blood stained past.

"I'm scared!" Circe sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Ichiru's neck tightly as she sobbed.

Ichiru sat beside her and pulled her into a lying position. "I remember you. You used to be so little. I remember Christmas at my house now that I think about it. You had long hair then too. You begged Zero to braid your hair and he refused, so you started crying. He caved in and started do to one side, and then I came and braided the other side. We braided ribbons in your hair and you looked so pretty! You still are, but you changed big time. You used to be girly and know, well, you seem kind of emo like Zero…" Ichiru babbled on. He remembered that night clearly now. His brother and him had been seven, Circe only five. She had on a cute little red dress, she was so girly. As he looked at her now, she had on black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket with black leather boots.

When Ichiru looked down at his little cousin, he sighed with relief, she had fallen asleep. She was clutching his hand to her face with both of hers. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." he whispered, placing his hand protectively on her head.

"I'm okay now. I've got…" Zero walked in and held up a glass containing red liquid.

"Blood tablet?" Ichiru asked.

"Six." Zero frowned, "Six blood tablets to a glass of water. It's getting out of control. How is she?" he set the glass down and walked over to his brother and cousin.

"She's alright. She was freaking out and screaming and crying and shaking, so I started babbling about what I remembered. Then, she fell asleep." Ichiru smiled down at Circe.

Zero walked closer to his small family. He kneeled down on the floor, and laid his head on Circe's back, encircling her and Ichiru in his arms. "I'm glad we have one more with us, and that we can protect her." His voice was muffled by her hair.

Ichiru nodded, "I wonder what happened to her."

"I do too, maybe the headmaster knows. We already know she was attacked by a vampire. She doesn't seem to be an ex-human." Zero inhaled her scent, a light vanilla lemon. It was relaxing. "Do we wake her?"

"No need." A small voice whispered.

Zero jumped up with a start, "I-I'm sorry… about earlier."

Circe sat up and took his hand. "I had a dream. I was getting attacked by a vampire, and you saved me. I know I'm safe with you." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck as tears filled her eyes. "I love you"

Zero sat for a moment before he hugged her back. "I love you too. And I will do everything to protect you from everything and everyone who would hurt you. I will never hurt you. I promise."

Ichiru smiled. His brother finally told someone he loved them. And as he watched tears form in his brother's eyes, he never felt so proud.

* * *

A/N: Aw! How cute! Zero opened up a bit! So how did you like the second chapter? Sorry it was so short, it was a to make an easier transition for the next chapter! Review please!


	3. School is Cruel

A/N: Sorry for the late update, school is getting kind of crazy! Okay, the story should pick up from here now, if I am able to express what I want to happen! Please review if there's anything you think could help make this better! Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will ever own, Vampire Knight.

* * *

The boy rolled over in his bed, away from the light coming through the window. He just needed a few more minutes sleep….

"Zero, time to get up! It's my first day! Get up, get up, get up!" a high voiced called to him as he was sat on.

"Ugh, go wake up Ichiru," He muttered as he slowly sat up.

Circe squeaked as she attacked her other cousin, landing on top of him. "Morning sunshine!"

"Morning my ass!" Ichiru growled as he pulled the girl over his back and under the covers, pinning her to the bed. "Go back to sleep."

Circe started fussing, "No! I'm already in my uniform! Let's go eat and go to class!" she whined.

"You're really scared and trying to hide it by being hyper." Zero walked over to his dresser.

"What?" Ichiru and Circe looked at their roommate.

"I've learned a lot the past three days, and you are scared to death about everything here, last night was the first night you left the Headmaster's house, and that was because I dragged you here. So tell me, what's wrong?" He pulled a shirt on and buttoned it as he sat on the edge of his bed

Circe looked at the floor. "What if no one likes me? What if I can't keep up? I was put in your class, but I'm two years younger. Everyone's going to think I'm an outcast, I know it!" a tear slide down her cheek.

"Oh, honey." Ichiru reached over and wiped her tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"You're wrong." Zero went into the bathroom to finish getting changed.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?"

Zero walked back out of the bathroom, completely dressed "Because you are my family, and no one will want to offend me."

Circe sighed and gave a small smile to her eldest cousin.

* * *

She stood in front of the classroom door, fumbling with the hem of her skirt. Zero had already walked into the classroom, and Ichiru was standing behind her.

"Go in Circe, everything will be okay." Ichiru leaned down and rested his chin on her head. "Remember, I love you, and so does Zero. That is all that matters now." He left her standing there.

Circe took a deep breath. 'He's right; I have nothing to worry about. They both love me and that's all that matters. And Zero will shoot anyone who tries to hurt me.' She finished her thought, and walked through the doors.

"Good Morning, you must be Circe Turner. I'm you're teacher." A man welcomed her in, "Class, this is Miss Circe Turner; she will be joining us for now on." Circe looked up at the large class. There were at least fifty kids, and show only recognized three. Her cousins and Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter and Zero's best friend. "Miss, please take a seat up by Miss Cross."

Circe ignored all the whispers as she walked up the stars to sit next to Yuuki. Yuuki smiled at her and pointed to the back corner of the room when she sat down. Circe looked back to see those comforting lilac eyes resting on her, and she felt better.

All through the day, people had stared at her and whispered about her, and Yuuki knew that as soon as the bell rang, the class would descend upon poor Circe. She looked at the clock; she had a little less than three minutes.

"Hey, Yori." Yuuki leaned over and whispered to her best friend.

"Yes?" Yori looked up from her paper.

"When class ends will you help me divert all the questions the class will force on Circe?"

"Of course, I feel so bad for her, being the new girl. All anyone could talk about this weekend was her." Yori smiled.

"Thank-you." Yuuki glanced at the clock, one minute. "Circe, trade seats with me."

"What?" Circe looked up from her drawing and flipped it over. "Oh, um, Sure" They quietly changed seats so that Circe was in between Yuuki and Yori.

Yuuki looked at the clock '3,2,1…' RRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG! The chaos began.

Every person in the class rushed to form a circle around Circe, one so that she would not be able to get out.

"Omg, so you're new?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you know you look exactly like two other kids that go here?"

Circe yelped and ducked her head. "I-I… please go away!" she squeaked.

"EVERY ONE PLEASE BACK OFF!" Yuuki screamed above the crowd, but no one listened.

An arm appeared and grabbed the back of Circe's coat, and pulled her from the excitement. She was swept into Zero's arms as he ran out of the classroom. Ichiru slowly walked down the steps.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, attacking a young child like that." He sighed as he reached the doorway. "Leave her alone, if she wants to talk about something, she will say it herself." Ichiru walked out.

Zero didn't stop running until he reached the gardens. He sat the crying girl down gently on a boulder. "Circe? Circe, you can open your eyes. It's okay now."

"Why? Why did that happen?" She looked into her cousin's eyes.

"They are high school kids, they love gossip. They would do anything to get it. Even terrorize a little girl." Zero walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Hey are you okay?" Ichiru came around the corner and sat on the ground beneath his younger cousin.

"Yea" she gave a weak smile, "Can I go walk around campus for a bit? Like, on my own?" Circe tried her best to give perfect puppy eyes.

"Umm.." Ichiru looked at Zero. Was this safe to do? After what just happened? How could she recover so quickly?

"Take this," Zero tossed a small pistol at her. She squeaked as she stumbled to catch it. "If someone bothers you point it at them. If you shoot, it won't hurt a human, but it will injure a vampire."

"Is that a mini Bloody Rose?" Ichiru studied the pistol closer.

"Yea, I had the headmaster get it. Yuuki, you, and I all have weapons, so she needs one to. She'll be patroling with us starting tonight. We go in teams of two now, You and me, Yuuki and her." Zero walked over to Circe. "Here." He took off her over coat and put a small holster belt around her waist. "Give me the pistol" he took it from her and put it in the holster on her side. "Put your coat back on."

"You can't even tell it's there" Circe stared at her side in amazement.

"We'll get you a chain like mine when we go to town this weekend and get a pocket sewn into you're jackets like mine, that way it will be easier. Now, go along before I change my mind and let Ichiru run after you."

"Thank-you!" Circe ran over and hugged her twin cousins. She ran out of the garden, out of sight.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Ichiru asked.

"I'm not sure, but she needs to learn to defend herself, we can't always be there for her, as much as we want to now. I'll be in the stables." Zero left is brother sitting alone .

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's chapter three! Please tell me what you thought about it!


	4. Excercise Gone Wrong

A/N: So it's like, 12:04 at night and I just finished watching Vampire Knight. It saddens me that there are only two seasons on DVD, I want to watch more! Anyways, Please enjoy and reviews are very helpful, Thank-You!

So, it was just pointed out to me by my dearest reader, awanbiru that I haven't really described what Circe looks like! I'm so sorry! I'll try to be better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

The pistol on her side pressed into her body as Circe found an enclosed area of trees. She took off her coat and laid it on a low hanging branch. Carefully, she unlatched the pistol holster and set it down. Circe grabbed onto a branch and swung herself up onto it. She hadn't worked out in a while, when she found out she had family, she dropped everything to find them, and here she was.

Taking a deep breath, Circe launched her body at a branch five feet away and three feet up from where she was standing. Latching on to it with her right hand, she pushed her body to reach for another branch, higher up. The feeling of her muscles working together to trapeze through the trees felt amazing. Circe let her mind take a break as she swung through the trees with ease, something she had always enjoyed.

"Beautiful" Circe's heart stopped as she heard a voice. Dropping like a rock from the tree, she bolted to the pistol.

"S-stay back! Err... no, show yourself!" she cursed herself for stuttering.

"Calm down" The person laughed and stepped out from the shadows. "I forgot how jumpy you were."

"You..." Circe held the pistol tighter. It was the boy from the plane, the vampire who had put her to sleep. He was tall, blond, with green sparkling eyes. He was gorgeous. 'No,' she chided herself, 'he's a vampire, don't let his looks deceive you.'

"That was, wow, amazing. You're really beautiful and strong. Oh, sorry, my name is Takuma Ichijo." Ichijo smiled and walked closer.

"Don't. Don't come any closer, vampire." Circe spat the word like it was venom. Keeping eye contact, she slowly bent down and picked up her coat and holster. "Do not follow me." She turned and ran back to her room at the academy.

* * *

Zero was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. 'Peace and quiet'. It was all lost in a second. The door flung open, and he sat up. Circe stood, hunched over gasping for air. Her small frame was shaking to badly, Zero thought she might combust.

"Circe!" Zero jerked up from his bed as the girl let go of the door frame and collapsed onto the floor.

"Just…ran... about… three miles… from…tree grove... to here… in under…..two minutes… can't… breath.." She reached out and gripped Zero's sleeve tightly with her petite, slender hand.

He griped her should and pulled her into a sitting position in his lap. "Why?"

She lifted her head up to stare into his eyes. "Vampire." Her eyes swam in tears.

"Who?" Zero growled. He knew the answer; it had to be that Aido idiot.

"Blond hair-"

"Blue eyes?"

"No, green"

What? Zero wasn't sure who it was, but he would find out tonight. "Did he touch you, hurt you at all?"

Circe shook her head, "No, b-b-but I'm deathly afraid of v-v-v-vampires. Ever since..." she trailed off.

"Since what? Circe, you have to tell us. When Ichiru gets back, will you?" Zero looked into his cousin's eyes, silently pleading to know. She nodded, and then buried her head into his shoulder, still crying.

"When I get back what? Why are you two on the floor?" Ichiru leaned on the doorway. "Circe, why are you crying?" his heart fluttered as he leaned down. "What's wrong?"

"She's finally going to tell us what happened." Zero looked at his brother.

Circe looked up at Ichiru and opened her arms to him, compelling him to sit on the floor with his small family. He wrapped his arms around her tiny neck, and scooted closer to his brother, ready to listen to a long story.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short! Don't hate me for using another cliff hanger please! Review and tell me what you thought, Thanks!


	5. How It All Started

A/U: HEY! So, I want to make this a long chapter, so it might take a long time to get posted. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

Circe sat comfortably between her cousins' bodies. It was time; she had to tell them what had happened. She took a deep breath.

"It happened about five years ago, when I was ten. I must have been living in America for a long time, because I don't really remember living anywhere else. Anyways, I had just gotten a new baby sitter, a guy named Ethan. We had met him during my school science fair. It was a large school, with all grades in it. I had gotten lost from my parents and was crying. A tall boy with dark eyes came and found me. It was Ethan. I formed a strong bond with him, and my parents began to have him babysit me.

"It was a Friday night. Something was wrong with Ethan, but I was little so I couldn't place it. He kept talking about being hungry, but every time I asked if he wanted to go get food, he tried to laugh and say 'I'm not hungry for that, little one.' The night passed and it was getting late, about time for my parents to get home. Every time I tried to go sit in his lap he pushed me away, till finally, I threw a fit. He snapped and yelled at me. His eyes turned bright red, and I was scared. Just then, my parents came through the door. All that blood in one single room, Ethan couldn't take it.

"I hid in the bathroom, crying. I tried very hard not to scream. I didn't see what he did to my parents; I only knew one thing right then. He was a vampire, and I was afraid of him. I curled up in the corner as I saw his shadow come towards me. I hand grabbed the back of my shirt and I screamed. He pulled my head back, covered my mouth, and bit down on my neck. The pain was unbearable. I blacked out.

"I woke up in the hospital. A lonely ten year old, finding out her parents were dead. I had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, massive blood loss. I was then put in a foster home. I hated it; I was always scared of getting attacked again. Of course, I acted tough. Everyone thought I was so cool and badass. I learned to fight, how to use weapons, even how to make common things into weapons. If I wasn't practicing or working out or doing homework or something, I was crying, so I always worked. I never really rested. Then, about a year ago, I thought 'what if I have real family still out there? I have to find them!' I stopped working out and everything, obsessed with the thought of connection.

"About a month ago, I found you guys. I contacted the Headmaster and told him about what I found. He suggested that I get a transfer to here. We set everything up, I never told my foster parents. Then, I packed up and left. My foster mother tried to stop me as I got on to the bus to the airport, but I yelled at her about if I had real family, why would I stay there?

"Then, vampires were there to bring me here. I couldn't stay calm, cool, and strong. I sat in the bathroom on the plane and started crying. Someone knocked on the door, and it was a vampire. He put me to sleep, it was the same vampire I saw today, the one who came out of nowhere-"

"WHAT? DID HE HURT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?" Ichiru interrupted her, screaming. Zero flinched at the sudden volume.

"No, I ran to here." Circe whispered. Ichiru hugged her tightly.

"Is he still alive?" Zero quietly asked.

"What?" Circe turned slowly.

"IS HE STILL ALIVE? DID HE GET AWAY?" Zero's anger burst through all his barriers. He stood and grabbed his gun from the table.

Circe shrunk into Ichiru when Zero began yelling. "Yea, he didn't hurt me, so I didn't shoot him..." she trailed off as the boy towered over her small body on the floor.

"Not him. That… monster that attacked you and your parents. Did he get out alive?"

"I-I don't know. I think so."

"We're leaving. Next week."

"What!" The two on the ground gasped.

"She just got here" The other twin stood up, "Maybe you're being too rash out of anger."

Zero gave Ichiru such a dramatic glare, that he slowly picked up Circe and put her in front of his face.

"What are you doing with her?" Zero ceased his glaring and looked confused.

"It worked!" Ichiru put his cousin down and grinned.

"What worked?" Circe looked between the two.

"I figured that if I put something cute and innocent between us, you'd stop glaring. It worked!" Everyone started laughing, and it relieved the tension, if only for a minute.

"Shit!" Zero yelled as he looked at the clock.

"Damn it!" Ichiru ran into the closet and grabbed his Katana sword.

"What?" Circe stood in bewilderment as her cousins grabbed her stuff and pulled her out of the room. "Where are we going? What are we doing? STOP!" she shouted.

"We have to go and patrol while the Night students go to school, and keep the day students from attacking them." Zero quickly explained.

"Ugh you're too slow Hun; get on my back so I can run." Ichiru slung her over his shoulder and broke into a sprint. Within a few minutes, they were at the gates, and Yuuki was having a hard time keeping all the girls back.

"Ugh, stupid girls, I really didn't want to have to yell today," Zero complained.

"Oh! Can I yell?" Circe started bouncing up and down.

"Uh, sure? Run over by Yuuki and yell at them to quiet down and stand back." Zero looked quizzically at the child as she began to push through the crowd.

"Hi Yuuki!" Circe smiled.

"Hey! How are you?" Yuuki looked down. It was so strange; Circe was just like Zero and Ichiru, but smaller and female. She was about a foot smaller than the boys and very thin. She looked strong enough to hold her own, but also timid. She was extremely pale, so her lilac eyes popped brightly. That is, when you could see it from behind her silver hair that reached her lower back. She might look just like her family, but she was so different.

"I'm good. They said I could yell at these people to shut up and back down, so can i?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"Yay!" Circe smiled and took a deep breath. "YO! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND BACK DOWN!" Several students standing by her had to cover their ears at the volume she was able to reach.

"Why should we? Who are you?" a girl yelled back.

"You don't have to answer them" Yuuki glared at the girl who spoke.

"Help me get on top of the wall." Circe didn't need help actually; she just didn't know how to reply. She climbed up a tree and jumped onto the wall.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK UP HERE!" she screamed. Everyone looked at her and silenced. "SO SOME OF YOU HEARD THERE WAS A NEW GIRL. THAT WOULD BE ME. I MOVED HERE FROM AMERICA, AND A LOT OF YOU SAY I LOOK LIKE SOME OTHER GUYS THAT GO HERE. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, MY NAME IS CIRCE..." she paused a minute, making a snap decision about her life. "KIRYUU!" Circe finished and smiled. She caught the faces of her cousins. Ichiru smiled, happy that she changed her name, but she couldn't tell what Zero was thinking.

"SO YOU'RE RELATED TO THE TWINS?" a kid yelled back at her.

"YES, I AM THE COUSIN OF ZERO AND ICHIRU KIRYUU, AND I'M DAMN-" Circe slipped off the top of the wall. She shrieked as she fell, about to crash to her death.

"Oof," someone winced as they caught her. Circe opened her eyes. It was him. That vampire. Her body froze.

"Hey again." He smiled at her, "you should be careful"

"Ichijo! Let her go" zero and Ichiru ran over to them. Ichijo put Circe down, and she ran to hide behind them.

"That's him," she whispered. "The one from the forest."

Zero grabbed the front of the vampire's shirt, "You stay the hell away from her, do you understand me?" he growled.

"Kiryuu, please relax." Kaname walked up. "He just saved you're kin."

"He's been following her!" Ichiru yelled, "She's deathly afraid of vampires, and he keeps following her, scaring her more!"

"Um... I have an idea..." Yuuki quietly began whispering her plan to the twins and Kaname, shutting Circe out.

"What are you doing?" Circe asked.

"You'll see!" Yuuki gave her a small smile.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Wow, that was a long chapter right? And, I typed most of it with a sprained pinky! Oooo what's Yuuki's plan? You'll find out soon! BTW, if I get a part in my school musical, I'm sad to say I won't get to update as much. I'm so sorry! For now, just tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	6. She Needs Him

A/N: I um, just found out today (3/3/2010) that I didn't make my schools musical. But a bitch I know who never did anything in our theater company, while I did everything went to every meeting tried out for everything got a part in a play, didn't even get in the choir, it was a huge slap in the face and I cried all day and had emotional breakdowns. Now, I hate music, I hate the director and choir teacher, hate choir, hate singing, and I'm dropping choir. Naturally, I'm very pissed off and about ready to punch someone. No lie. So, here, my little steam-off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Circe sat on the ground. It was kind of cold, and she couldn't see a thing. Leaning over and touching the wall, she pulled herself up. She counted her steps as she slowly walked forward. After about twenty steps, she began to pitch forward again. Circe reached out blindly behind her.

"Oh!" her shoulders were roughly caught before she hit the ground, "Why won't you just let me carry you? Or at the very least, guide you." Zero growled in her ear.

She smiled nervously, "Yuuki put this blindfold on me and is forcing me to go blindly into something, so I'll do whatever I want now." From behind the two of them, the brown haired girl and other twin chuckled at her tone. Circe pushed on.

"Careful," Yuuki started, "there are-"Circe screamed as she stepped onto a flight of stairs, missing, and began tumbling down. Zero dashed down the stairs and caught her, the force of the descent knocking him down. His arms formed an iron clad cage around the young girl as they fell down the last few steps.

"Ugh" Zero grunted as Circe landed on top of him. "I got you, are you okay?" she didn't answer at first. "Circe? Are you alright?"

"Um… yea, which way is up? I'm really disoriented. Can I take this off? Wait! Are you okay?" Circe's mind couldn't focus on one thing, she couldn't tell where she was or how she was sprawled out, all she knew was she was safely in Zero's arms.

"I'm fine, and yea, take that off" Zero untied the knot behind the girl's head. "There." He removed the bandana from her eyes and smiled at her. "Now, can you get off me?"

"Oh!" Circe jumped up. "Thanks." Zero laughed as he stood up.

"Are you ok?" Ichiru looked down the stairs worriedly.

Zero stood up slowly, "My back hurts, but otherwise we're fine." Ichiru rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Come on or we'll be late!" Yuuki bounced as she anticipated her plan, "Pick her up, cover her eyes and go!" She began to skip down the steps. Zero picked up Circe and Ichiru wrapped the blindfold on her eyes again. They had to run to keep up. Circe bounced up and down in her eldest cousin's arms.

"Here!" Circe heard Yuuki squeak, "Set her down there," Circe was set on a couch. "Yes, hhmm…. Don't take the blindfold off! Oh, good you're here! No, don't speak. Just… sit there."

"I'm starting to not like this plan now, what if something goes wrong?" Circe couldn't tell which one of the twins it was. For some reason, everyday it was getting harder to tell the voices apart, unless she really listened. Zero's voice was flat and emotionless when they first met, but now, he had begun to use expression to try to not worry her.

"Oh she'll be fine!" Yuuki's voice was getting farther away. A door slammed shut.

"Yuuki?" Circe jumped and spun around on the couch, her heart racing. "Hello?"

"Let me go back in and get her, she scared!" Her cousin's voice was muffled.

"No. Circe, you can take the blind fold off, we'll see you in a half hour." Three pairs of footsteps walked away.

Her mind was everywhere. "Okay, first I have to get this damned blindfold off." Circe said out loud. She fumbled with the knot for five minutes before she heard a voice.

"Here, let me help you." A bored, male voice said. Her body stiffened as he leaned toward her and unknotted the blindfold. That's when she knew. He was a vampire.

"There," The blindfold fell away from her eyes. Circe slowly looked up at the vampire.

"Hey," he leaned back in his chair, "I'm Akatsuki Kain. You're cousins, Yuuki, and my leader, Kaname Kuran, wanted to get you used to vampires. So they decided that once a day for the next two weeks they would have you sit in this room with one of the vampires in the Night Class for a half hour. Then they would make the time longer or something like that I'm not sure. Here, this will explain it." He reached into his breast pocket, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her.

Circe opened the letter with shaky hands. Slowly, she got up and walked farther away from the vampire. She unfolded the letter and read both her cousins' hand written letter:

_Dear Circe Kiryuu __**No, it's Turner.**__ Remember when she was on the wall, and she said Kiryuu? __**Fine.**_

It took her a second to realize that the lighter writing was Ichiru and the darker was Zero's. She made a mental note to legally change her name and read on:

_We're sorry that you are locked in a room with a vampire, but it was the only thing we could do to help heal your fear of the vampires here. __**I was absolutely against it. I wanted to just go kill the vampire who attacked you and just keep you away from them all but Yuuki and my brother disagreed with me.**__ Anyways, for the next few weeks we will rotate you through some of the vampires to get used to them. For now it will be three times a week for a half hour. Then it will be an hour, an hour and a half, two hours, and so on and so on, until you are up to an entire day. Eventually, on a break, we would like you do spend all day everyday with the vampires here. __**I was all for keeping them away from you all the time and killing anyone that came by you. **__You're too over protective. __**You're too carefree. **__You're too morbid.__** Shut-up. Today you are with the calmest of the vampires we have here. His name is Akatsuki Kain. **__I wanted to start you off with the most human of them. __**She's most scared of him, why would you do that to her? I trust Kain enough to not hurt you. He is a relatively calm vampire, not too intimidating. He is very laid back and should be easy for you to talk to. You can ask him about vampire society. I will be back to get you soon, I promise.**__ We will both come get you at 4:30._

_Sincerely, Ichiru and__** Zero **_

Circe looked at the clock on the wall, she had twenty minutes still. She looked over at Kain. He was tall, with orange-ish hair and red-orange eyes. He was thin and good looking, like most vampires.

"You okay?" his voice shocked her and she flew back into the wall. "Oh, sorry." Kain didn't get up from his seat to check on her. Zero had told him how scared she was, but she was trying to hide it. Ichiru had wanted him to talk to her and everything, but Zero told him to keep things minimal for now. Zero and Kain had always had a bit of a similar personality. They were both pretty quiet and calm. That was about it.

"S-so, you're a vampire?" Circe tried not to let her voice shake.

He looked across the room at her. "Yea."

"How'd that happen?"

"I was born this way."

"Born?"

"I'm an Aristocrat Vampire. We are born with vampire blood and human blood. Purebloods are only vampire blood, never tainted with human. They are our leaders, sort of. You've met one before, Kaname." He smiled slightly at her.

Circe moved a piece of her hair out of her face and slowly moved forward. "Tell me more."

"Where do you want me to start?" Kain tried not to chuckle at how little she looked, how innocent.

"Well, can people be turned into vampires? I mean, they can because, well, Zero's one…." Circe's voice trailed off, she had almost forgotten that.

"It's okay, we all know about him. Only if a person is bitten by a Pureblood will they turn into a vampire. Well, they could turn into one. There's also a chance they might die or turn into a Level E."

"What's a Level E?"

"An ex-human who has fallen so low into bloodlust they can't stop themselves from killing. Your cousin is fighting really hard to not become one. He hates vampire, you know that? Absolutely hates them. He hates himself actually; he would do anything to not be a vampire. Zero hides it from you, doesn't he?" Kain looked into her eyes.

"He….he almost attacked me the first day I got here, Saturday. I was so scared. Then, I was taken out of that room, calmed down, and when Zero came back, he was fine. I-I had forgotten, because he hasn't shown any sighs, radiated any of that aura again. How does he do that?"

"Blood tablets, we invented them here, the Night Class. They taste like blood, but it's artificial. If you put it in a glass of water, it makes a glass of blood, or you could just eat the tablet. Your cousin usually has a bad reaction to them. If he got out of hand, if he hurt anyone or fell to Level E…. well, we'd have to kill him." Kain dropped his head. He really did not want to kill Kiryuu.

Circe mind stopped. Kill him? Kill one of the only two people she had left? No. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had reached into her jacket and had her gun out of its holster. It was cocked and aimed at Kain's, no, the vampire's head. "What did you say?" Her voice was steely.

"Wow, you're as fast as him with that, quick to draw." He tried not to smirk.

"What did you say?" Circe pushed the end of the gun into his head.

"If Zero loses it and falls to Level E, we'll have to kill him. It's either us, or the Hunter's Society. Zero would probably rather be killed by Yuuki, they made a deal long ago that is anything did happen, she would kill him. But, if he ever does fall, he will have to be killed, in order not to hurt anyone else." He looked up at her.

A tear fell down her cheek, "He won't fall" her words were gritted out of her teeth. She pushed the gun harder against his head; she couldn't comprehend what she was hearing.

The door swung open behind her, "Circe!" Ichiru stood in the doorway.

Yuuki walked in, "What are you doing? Stop that!" She ran over to Circe and Kain.

"STAY BACK!" Circe's head was spinning, Zero will never die, that can't happen.

"What's going on?" Zero casually walked into the room. He stopped dead when he saw Circe's wild face. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, cheeks tear stained. The makeup she had put on before school was smeared. "Circe?"

The pistol clattered to the floor. Circe sprinted and jumped onto Zero. He was shocked as the force almost knocked him over. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, buried her head in his shirt, and sobbed. Zero carefully wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking badly.

"Circe? Um... Circe, honey?" Everyone in the room stared at Zero. He had just called someone honey. He would never have done that before. Yuuki realized how much Circe was warming her cousin's heart.

Zero bent down so his face was by the girl's. "Circe, what's wrong? Were you that scared of Kain?"

"She would have run out of the room when I opened the door, or hid behind me, it's something about you then." The twin's looked into each other's eyes, and Zero knew Ichiru was right.

"Kain, what did you tell her?" Yuuki looked at the vampire lounging in the chair.

"Level E" was all he said, he knew they would understand.

"Zero, I don't want you to die!" Circe sobbed harder.

"I won't. I promise you." He held her head to his chest as he stood up, "I think that's enough for today. Thank-you Kain" Zero wrapped his arm around the girls waist and pulled her out of the room. He led her to the stair case and set her down. "Circe, I want you to know, I try everything to keep it under control. I am determined not to fall to Level E."

Circe mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"Don't hate yourself anymore. I love you." Circe looked up from her lashes, and Zero realized how much this child needed him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's really hard to write when you are super depressed! At least it's really long, right? If you haven't noticed, I write my first A/N before I start the chapter and the last one when I finish. That's why dates are so strange. So, I have a question for you all, who do you, think the next vampire she talks to is? Tell me and I'll take it into consideration!


	7. Moving Forward

A/N: Yay, Chapter seven! I'm on spring break this week, so you think I would get a lot done. NOT! My best friends flew up here from their Academy to come see me! So between them and my other friends, it's a race to try and type my story in my alone time! GO!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Knight.

* * *

"Circe!" The girl turned around to see a boy from her class, but she couldn't remember his name. "Hey it's me, Akio. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today."

It had been two weeks since her first session with a vampire, and so far, she could only stand to be in the same one as Senri Shiki, and she was up to two hours with him. She couldn't stand any of the others that long. Kain was about an hour, but no one else managed to get past a half hour. Yet, there was one they wouldn't even let her meet. Ever since spending so much time with Shiki, she had become happier, and human guys at the school began to notice her and her little quirks.

"What day is it?" Circe replied, walking swiftly to the stables for her riding lesson with Zero.

"Wednesday. I was thinking we could sit by the fountain and talk." Akio smiled at her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have…" Circe didn't know what to call it, she couldn't say 'oh, I have to spend two hours with a vampire!' she had an idea. "..Therapy. I have it every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Sorry."

Akio frowned, "Oh, well how about…" he stared as Zero walked up to his cousin.

"Something wrong, Akio?" Zero smirked as he wrapped an arm protectively around Circe's slender shoulders.

"N-nothing. I'll see you later Circe" he turn and ran away. Circe stifled a giggle.

"What? I didn't like the way he looked at you!" Zero helped Circe hop over the gate.

"Over-protective much?" Circe watched as Zero glowered at her. "I LOVES YOU!" she yelled as she jumped on his back when he turned around.

"AH!" They crashed to the ground and rolled in the grass. "I liked it better when you were timid and afraid."

"Eh, bite me" Circe stopped breathing when she realized what she said.

"Come on, Time for you to ride White Lilly." Zero brushed off the comment quickly.

* * *

Ichijo slammed his fist down on Kaname's desk as he yelled, "Why won't you let me see her? You let everyone but me be by her!"

"You're the one she's most afraid of. She can barely stand to be in a room with one of us for more than fifteen minutes, let alone thirty! The only two who make it longer are Shiki and Kain, and that's because they don't emit a scary aura like everyone else. Shiki is quiet, calm, and always looks bored, Kain is strong and relaxed. You need to calm down and wait till she is completely relaxed with all of us before we can even think about letting you in a room with her." Kaname turned from the window and glared at Ichijo.

Ichijo sat in the leather chair and dropped his head in his hands. "Why are you so into this plan?"

"Why are you so obsessed with seeing this child?" Kaname countered.

"i-I… I think I'm in love with her" When he said it aloud, he realized how true it was. Ever since he first laid his green eyes on her, he had been trapped. "You think I'm crazy don't you? Falling for a human." Ichijo got up and left. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Kaname whisper something.

"I understand it."

* * *

"NO!" Circe squeaked as Ichiru took another dive for her. "STOP IT!"

"I'm going to catch you!" Ichiru growled as Circe quickly flitted out of his reach.

"Never!" Circe giggled as she ducked behind a tree in the clearing they were playing in. After school the two of them walked out to a clearing together to practice hand to hand combat, but it turned into Ichiru trying to catch and tickle his younger cousin.

"I win." Circe was picked up from behind and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"ICHIRU HEL-" Circe was walked back into the open where she saw Ichiru rolling in the grass laughing.

"Zero…. You… cheated!" he managed to gasp out at the site of his older brother holding the girl over his shoulder.

"Circe, do you know what time it is?" Zero asked coolly.

"Umm…Time for you to get a watch and put me down?"

He smirked, "Just for that, I'm not putting you down till we get to the room with Shiki."

"no!" Circe's eyes widened, "Everyone at school will see me!" She tried to wriggle out of Zero's grip.

"Oh well, should of thought of that before you gave me a smart ass reply." Zero began walking toward the Day Class courtyard on his way to the session.

Everyone stopped and watched at the strange site they all saw. The stony Zero Kiryuu was walking across campus with Circe Turner-Kiryuu thrown over his shoulder as she screamed and kicked at him.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE COUSIN!" Circe pounded on his back.

"You're making a scene with all the yelling and hitting. Just calm down" Zero smirked when he felt her go limp and lay heavily on him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Circe whined as she was carried awkwardly between Zero and Ichiru. While walking, Zero had been tripped by his brother, so now they carried Circe by her arms and legs, slightly swinging her.

Zero dropped her on the couch, "Yes, we are. Be back at 5:30." He and Ichiru left the room, locking the door behind them.

"Afternoon, Circe." Senri Shiki lifted his blue eyes up from the book he was reading to look at the child he had become fond of. "Nice entrance."

"Thanks." Circe smiled as she looked at him. Shiki was the one vampire, if you don't count Zero that she felt even semi-safe around. She didn't panic anymore when she was left with him for the two hours. After that though, she became a bit nervous. "So, how are you?"

He moved his maroon hair out of his eyes with his slender hand, "Alright I guess, you?"

"Best since I arrived at Cross Academy, a guy tried to ask me out today."

Shiki's body tensed. He didn't show it, nor has he told anyone, but he deeply care for the Kiryuu girl. He wasn't in love with her or anything, but he felt protective toward her. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt her, and brother-like impulses said that he didn't want her dating someone. "Oh really?" he kept his voice even, "Who?"

"This guy in a few of my classes, his name is Akio," Circe smiled, "It felt nice to be kind of normal for once."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, he wanted to hang out after classes today, but I told him I couldn't because I had 'therapy'. Don't worry," She mused, "I wouldn't stand you up. That's why I'm here!"

"Yuuki wanted me to try something new today, to test you." He leaned forward in his chair, "Just lay back and close your eyes."

Circe took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She was scared, very scared, but she trusted the calm vampire, didn't she? She slowly let her back fall onto the smooth surface of the couch back. Leaning her head forward, she felt her silky silver hair fall over her shoulder, covering her face. She took another deep breath.

Shiki waited for the girl's body to relax, he didn't want to scare her too much. When her hair fell into her face, he had the urge to push it behind her ear, but that wasn't the plan. Yuuki had told him exactly what she wanted him to do, she believe Circe trusted him more than any of them knew.

"You okay?" He asked, and she nodded. "Do you trust me?"

Circe's breath caught for a minute before she breathed, "Yes, I do."

Shiki slowly stood up out of his chair and walked over where the girl was sitting. Carefully, he sat down next to her. This part didn't bother Circe; she had sat next to him and Kain before. The next part was what the boy was most nervous about. Ever so timidly, he reached out his arm, and took Circe's small hand in his.

Circe gasped as cold skin touched hers and an electric shock pasted through her body. Shiki moved her arm so her hand was in his lap as he held it in both of his.

"Are you alright?" He looked over at her, but she didn't move. It was taking everything she had to not rip her hand away, she couldn't lose concentration. Shiki watched her carefully. Circe's breathing was quick and shallow as she tried to relax her body. Every muscle in her body was rigid and tight. After about ten minutes, Shiki watched as sweat beaded down her forehead. He felt a pressure on his hand as Circe had begun to squeeze it. It wasn't uncomfortable; she wasn't a vampire, so it wasn't painful at all.

* * *

Yuuki was excited to see how today's session had gone over with Circe. She took a big risk asking Shiki to hold Circe's hand. Yuuki knew that Circe trusted him, but she knew if she had told the twins her plan, they would never allow Circe by another vampire again. Well, at least Zero wouldn't. Ichiru might just tone down on the times.

"Well, are you coming?" Zero asked her, "I want to go get right away; she gets antsy near the end." He turned and walked out of the door way.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, you're so protective with her" Yuuki grumbled as Ichiru joined them and the three of them walked to get Circe. Yuuki skipped ahead of them and flung the door open. The twins gasped.

"Don't move." Yuuki whispered to them as they saw what was in front of them. Circe sat, sweat and tears pouring down her face, holding hands with Shiki. Shiki sat holding one of her hands in both of his in his lap. His head was bent over their hands as he murmured soft words of calmness to the girl.

"Done." Shiki lifted his head and let go of her hand. Circe pulled her hand back and stood up. Her head was down as she turned toward the door and walked to her cousins without speaking.

"Circe?" Zero started.

"Are you okay?" Ichiru finished.

Slowly, the girl looked up and smiled through her tears, "I did it. I held a vampire's hand for two hours." She took a deep breath and screamed, "I DID IT!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Circe is over coming her fear of vampires! Or at least of Shiki, she's doing well with him. I feel so proud of her now. I'm pretty happy that I got this done after all over break!


	8. Wonder Why

A/N: So, I finished Chapter 7 about…. Two hours ago, but, I didn't get to post it yet since I'm at my grandmother's house and she doesn't have internet. I'm currently typing this sitting in a Lay-Z-Boy chair in her living room watching RED. Well, she's watching it, I watched it in February. I'm going to start Chapter eight now if you're all okay with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

Ichiru wrapped his arms around Circe as they lay on his bed together. "I'm proud of you girl, I really am."

Circe smiled and snuggled closer to her cousin, "Thanks" after they got back from the session, Circe took a nice warm shower to get all of the sweat off of her. She hadn't even sweated that much on her move vigorous work outs. It had taken a lot out of her, and she was so tired. Yet, she still had to go on patrol later, so she and Ichiru were resting together. They didn't know where Zero had gone.

"Your hair is so soft. Just like Zero and I's. It glistens when it's wet also." Ichiru ran his fingers throughout her long hair. "Sit up and hand me the brush, comb, and hair band." He ordered, getting an idea

"But I'm so tired and warm and comfy right now." She nestled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes.

"Just do it please." He begged.

"Fine." She got up and it looked like silver water ran down her back. Her hair had grown since she arrived, and know it was down below her butt.

When she went to lay back down, Ichiru pushed her up. "Sit up, I'm going to braid your hair just like I used to."

"Okay!" Circe smiled as Ichiru began to run the brush through her long locks. "You know, I don't remember much of anything when I lived her before. My only memories are from the States. I don't even know why we moved there in the first place. I hardly remember you guys, or them even mentioning other family. Did they get in a fight?"

Ichiru split her hair into three equal sections and began to work it into a tight braid at the base of the roots. "I don't remember. If they did, they never told us. I remember you though. I didn't even know you left. One day, after school, Zero and I went to go to your house and no one was there."

Circe frowned, "I wonder why. I wish I knew. Maybe if they never got in a fight, they would all still be alive." Ichiru was quiet as he got to the halfway point in her hair. He finished up quickly.

"Go, get changed out of your sweat pants and t-shirt and put your uniform on. It's time to go patrol." He patted her arm as he got up.

* * *

Circe and Yuuki tired holding the girls back as they tried to attack the Night Class. Circe laughed as Yuuki was stumbling around keeping balance. She was standing firm, that is, until a girl forcefully elbowed her in the ribs.

Circe took a quick breath and could feel a bruise forming. She dropped to the ground and wrapped an arm around her body. A few girls tried to run past her, but were scared when she growled "Stay the hell back you idiots. Don't you dare cause me to move, it will hurt me and piss me off. Trust me; you don't want me pissed off at you." She took another sharp breath from the pain.

"Circe? Are you okay?" Someone leaned down beside her and hesitantly rested their hand on her head. The girls around her gasped.

"No." She gritted through her teeth. It hurt mare every second, every breath she took.

"What happened?" The male voice beside her sounded worried.

"Ribs, bruised," A pain shot in her chest, "maybe broken."

"C-can I pick you up? You know who this is, right?" she shook her head. "It's Senri."

"Shiki," She tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace, "Yes, just... make it stop hurting."

Gingerly, the maroon haired vampire picked the girl up. All the Day Class girls around them gasped and cried out that their idol was touching someone who was not them.

"Kaname, help me." Shiki slowly walked over to the Pureblood. "She's hurt, they broke her rib."

"Is that Circe?" Aido yelled, "What did you idiots do?" he glared at the Day class students. Most of the Night Class was slightly protective of the girl. Kaname had wanted them to help her and get to know her, so they had become accustomed to her, even though she couldn't really stand most of them.

"Circe!" Zero ran over to Shiki, "Give me her."

"No!" Circe gasped in pain as she was jolted. "No more moving hurts too much. Just, take me inside."

"Senri, you can go with Kiryuu and take the girl to Headmaster Cross, we'll see you in a bit." Kaname lead the rest of the Night Class to the school.

"I think she shouldn't have a lesson Friday now." Shiki looked at Zero. "Look at all this progress she's made today alone. I held her hand, and now I'm carrying her."

Zero didn't answer.

* * *

Twenty minute later, Circe was taped up and pumped with drugs to help with the pain. Zero stood, trying to hold her up.

"Zero! Look….." she pointed at empty space. "ittsa a a a fairy!" there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" she screamed as she tripped her way to the door way and ripped it open.

"Hello Circe," Kaname held up the small girl as she fell again. "I just came to see how she was; many of the Night Class was worried about her, mostly Shiki and Kain, being how close they are to her."

Zero nodded to the vampire. "She'll be out of school tomorrow, no patrolling either. We don't want to leave her, but we don't know what to do."

"I can leave someone with her if you want." Kaname offered.

"No, we're giving her a break from vampires for now." Zero watched as Circe leaned against the brown haired vampire, something she would never do normally.

"OH MY GODS!" The men flinched as the young one shrieked "I LEFT THE OVEN ON!"

Zero walked over and scooped his cousin up. "We don't have an oven." He nodded to Kaname, "Thanks for checking on her." With that, Zero left for his room.

* * *

Ichiru opened the door to find a solemn brother and a seemingly drunken cousin. "Umm… what happened?"

"You didn't notice? Some girl broke her rib. She allowed Shiki to carry her to the Headmaster's. He taped her up and gave her some drugs to help with the pain. She's not going to school tomorrow, and now lessons till Monday." Zero walked over to his bed and set Circe down.

"When'd we get water beds?" Circe fell over sideways, hair covering her face. She giggled hysterically.

"Circe, how are you honey?" Ichiru carefully walked over to her as Zero went to get ready for bed.

"I'm mazin… I'm…awesome, Hell… I'm fuckin empic!" She reached blindly for him. "Come 'ere..."

Ichiru leaned over Circe, and she pulled him onto the bed with her. She curled up on his lap and fell asleep.

*SNAP*

"What was that?" Ichiru blinked wildly at his brother.

"I took a picture, you looked so cute." Zero smiled.

"You smiled! Circe didn't see it, she'll be so sad." Ichiru looked at the sleeping child.

"Here," Zero threw him the camera and smiled again, "Take a picture of it and show her tomorrow"

"Okay," Ichiru quietly put the camera on video and taped the conversation he was about to have with his brother. "Isn't she wonderful?" he asked

"Yea," Zero kept smiling. "I'm glad she found us. Now that she's been here for a week and two days, I can't imagine life without her. I love her."

"Me too." Ichiru clicked the camera off; he couldn't wait to show Circe in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was the quickest I've ever written a chapter! I'm totally amazed! It also means double posts when this is put up. If you're finding the story kind of boring. Sorry! It's about to get a LOT better, I promise!


	9. It's Her Nightmare

A/N: I don't know what to really say today, just that I'm so grateful to have such wonderful readers! You guys make my day when I read reviews! Also, if you have any ideas or things you would like to see in the story, just ask and I'll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own the song Circe thinks/sings whatever. I made it up.

* * *

Circe snuggled closer to the warmth she was next to. It wasn't usually this warm when she woke up, but it was nice. She rolled over and gasped as something pulled at her side.

"Circe? Are you okay?" she opened her eyes to see the twins watching her. She didn't know which had spoken. Zero was walking over from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Ichiru was lying next to her, still in his pajamas.

"What happened?" she poked at her side and winced.

"Don't do that." Zero swatted at her hand. "Your rib is broken from getting hit last night. You were in a lot of pain. Shiki carried you to the Headmaster's and he bandaged you up and pumped you with drugs. There was something about a fairy and Kaname came to check on you. Then you yelled about an oven and I brought you here and you had a water bed. You fell asleep curled in Ichiru's lap"

"Wait, what? Fairies and an oven?" she cocked her head to the side like a dog.

"Yep. So don't move too much today, you're not going to any classes and you won't have a lesson tomorrow since you did so well yesterday." Ichiru got off the bed and went to go take a shower.

"Oh, here," Zero tossed her the camera, "You fell asleep, so Ichiru took a picture for you to see."

Circe turned the camera on and pulled up the first picture. "YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME SLEEPING? I LOOK LIKE CRAP HERE!" she screamed.

"Ugh, I took that because you and Ichiru looked so cute, but that's not what I want you to see. Flip to the next one that he took." Zero finished tying his tie.

"I….missed you smiling?" Circe stared at the photo. Zero looked so happy.

"Yea. I was smiling because of you two." He walked over to her. "Change into pajamas and rest some more. Your pistol is on the desk. Don't go anywhere today. I'm going to breakfast, see you at lunch." Zero ruffled her hair and left.

"Okay, I'm going to." Ichiru walked out of the bathroom, dressed. "I'm going to lock the door, don't let anyone in. See you" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before he left.

Circe sat alone in the quiet room. No music, no laptop, nothing to entertain her. She flipped to the next thing on the camera, it was a video. She clicked play:

_"Isn't she wonderful?" _

_"Yea I'm glad she found us. Now that she's been here for a week and two days, I can't imagine life without her. I love her."_

_"Me too." _

She almost dropped the camera, she was so touched. She placed it on the floor, jumped up even though it pained her, and ran out the door.

She ran down the hallway until she saw them, "Zero! Ichiru!" she yelled. They both turned around in time to be tackle hugged by the young girl.

"I love you too." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Umm?" Zero hugged her back and looked at his twin quizzically.

"I video tapped it" Ichiru grinned sheepishly.

"Oh... well… Circe, go lay back down, you might get hurt!" Zero steered her back to the room and locked the door again before leaving again.

Circe lay on her back on her bed. What was she supposed to do all day? She began to come up with lyrics to a song.

_As I lay here tonight/ only one thing floats in my mind/ how did everything changed/ where did the old go/ why I can't I remember?_

Circe yawned and stretched, she gently touched her side when it spiked.

_This is unreal/ It's like I'm dreaming everyday/ I didn't think I could ever be this happy/ I'm ready for my life to be lived._

Her voice trailed off as she began to drift asleep.

* * *

_She was walking down a long hallway in some type of old castle. She looked down and saw she was holding a red vial and wearing a long, extravagant evening gown. The trail dragged along the floor as she walked. The bodice was a tight red corset with black ribbon tying it together in both the back and the front. The skirt was long and black. It sparkled and swirled around her legs as she walked. She couldn't see them, but she could feel strappy heels on her feet. She could feel that they laced up her legs to her thighs. She swung her hair to the side and it was different. It was much longer, if it wasn't for the dress, it would be dragging on the floor. It was pinned away from her face with gemstone clips. It was even a totally different color. It was a mixture that blended nicely together. There were blacks, dark browns, light browns, tans, and dark browns. It had faded red streaks, as if it was vibrate red months ago and it was growing out. _

_She came to a set of double doors. Slowly, one opened and allowed her to enter._

"_Welcome, my beloved. I thought I would never see you again, but I found you." She whirled to see the man who spoke, but he was shaded in darkness._

"_My, you grew up well. I'm glad I marked you." He chuckled_

_She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out._

"_Don't try to speak. The plan is set in motion. When you finally see me again, we have much to do my dear. I'll see you soon." Fear struck her as darkness reached for it. It engulfed her, and she began to fall.

* * *

_

Circe woke screaming. She was still alone in her room, uniform on from the day before, hair falling out of the braid. Slowly, she stood and walked to the bathroom mirror. She breathed a sigh of relief and touched her silver hair. She was shaking slightly, but she could hide it. Circe combed the braid out of her hair. Walking over to her dresser, she picked out a red tank top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket from the closet. She pulled on thigh high combat boots. Her side ached more, so decided to go ask Kaien Cross for medication.

The hallways were eerily quiet and empty as she walked to the headmaster's office. Circe skirted the wall as she passed her class so the twins wouldn't notice her. When she finally arrived at the office, she rapped on the down three times.

"Yes?"

"Hi sir." Circe poked her head in the door and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Circe honey! Come in, come in, please sit down so you don't hurt yourself." Cross jumped up from his chair to help the girl sit carefully in a leather chair. "How is your rib?"

"It's hurting a bit. I came down to see if there was anything you could give me for the pain."

He began rummaging through a cabinet, "Here you go" Circe stood up and walked over to him and he handed her a red vial.

As soon as her finger closed around the cold glass and she saw it, she gasped and dropped it. Tears began to run down her face quietly.

"Circe! What's wrong?" Kaien grasped her shoulders and she began to sway.

"It's a red vial" it didn't seem like a big deal in the dream, but now that she saw it, it scared her.

"Yes, it was." He sat her back in the chair as she began shaking along with her crying.

"I was carrying a red vial."

"When? "He asked, "Was it when you were attacked?"

She shook her head, "In my nightmare I just had."

"Tell me." Cross sat in his hair and leaned across his desk.

Everything came tumbling out as she explained it. She ended with, "I'm scared. I really am." Circe played with the hem of her shirt and wiped at her face. Her side hurt more.

"I wish I knew what it all meant," he sat with his hands folded and his chin resting on them.

"i-is the voice a vampire? What if it's one from here? One I haven't met." Her mind turned over.

"It might be a vampire, but not one from here, I promise."

She nodded.

"Now, do you want a shot to make the pain in your side go away and to relax your mind?" he asked.

"Yes please."

Kaien walked out of the room into another. A few minutes later, he came back with the needle. Circe slipped off her jacket; he prepped her arm and stuck the needle in. there was almost immediate relief.

"Now, hurry back to your room before it completely kicks in. you might become disoriented and won't be able to think straight." He helped her put the jacket back on and walked her out the door.

"Mmmmmkay then." Circe already felt it, but she wanted to go sit outside. She walked out of the building and headed straight for the fountain. She laid down on the edge and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Circe? What are you doing out here? Why weren't you at school?" Circe hadn't known she fell asleep until Akio woke her.

"Hhmm? Oh, hi." Her mind was foggy and she was having issues thinking. Akio sat close to her and wrapped his arm around her tightly, drawing Circe uncomfortably close.

"I missed you today, why weren't you there?" he laid his head in her hair.

"Broken rib. Need space please." Circe was unhappy with the touching, and she was queasy now.

"Why would I let you go when you're incapacitated like this?" Akio picked her up.

"I'll be fine. I have cousins…" She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but it wasn't working. He held her tightly.

"Oh, don't try to get away, you'll only make it worst." Akio got a scary grin on his face, and Circe was more frightened then after her nightmare, in fact, she had forgotten all about the vision.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha, I love you all….? Please forgive me, but the chapter was getting long. Oh, and Circe's dream was written by my best friend, Brein. It was all his idea, I said I wanted her to have a dream, and he yelled at me to move. I came back ten minutes later and…BAM! I love him. So, please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Set In Motion

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a while, please don't kill me! I was going to wait till I got a chapter of my other story up, but I'm having troubles with it and then I thought _'Hey, I already know what I'm doing with this. So when it comes down to it, I'll always write this one as more important!' _So very sorry for the delay, I'll try to write as quickly as possible!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

Circe stared at Akio, "Let me go!"

He laughed and threw her over his shoulder, "How about no?" He began to walk in to the forest.

"Put me down!" Circe kicked her legs and hit his back. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"This should be good." Akio threw her onto the forest floor and smiled. "I'm glad things worked out in my favor. It's better that you're drugged and weak, so there's not much you can do."

"Stop, Please." A tear fell from Circe's eye as Akio forced off her jacket and pulled a roll of duct tape out of his pocket and began to duct tape her wrist behind her back.

"You know, I've been following and watching since the day you got here. I was fascinated with you. I studied you're training and was waiting for the perfect moment when you were with your cousin's or Yuuki. I was prepared to use more force based on how strong I saw you were but," he chuckled, "It's easier when you're helpless and defenseless from drugs."

Circe shook her head, "Why?"

Akio slowly sat in between Circe's legs. He leaned forward and pushed her back onto the hard ground, lying on top of her. "You seem like the girl who has a dark past, one who's never had even a slight romantic relationship with a guy. Well, that's about to change." He smirked.

Her eyes widened, "No..." Akio put one hand over her mouth. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes." He used his other hand to unzip both her boots. Circe closed her eyes; she couldn't imagine what terrible thing was happening to her.

Before she knew it, all of her cloths were torn to shreds around her. It was cold out. She began to scream with all her might as Akio raped her.

* * *

Ichijo sat in front of his open window reading one of his anime books. It was a tad chilly for humans, but he enjoyed it. He leaned his head against the window pane and sighed. Suddenly, he heard a blood curdling scream wrench him from his mindset. He ran out into the hallway, everyone had their doors shut and was asleep. The scream sounded again. With a jolt, he realized it was familiar. He knew the girl who it belonged to. Ichijo grabbed his jacket and jumped out of his window. The third scream was cut off and he knew, someone was torturing Circe Turner Kiryuu.

Ichijo ran toward where he heard the last scream. He ducked around in the trees so Day Class students would not see him. In just a few short minutes, he was all the way across campus. He heard a rustling deep in the wood, also what sounded like whimpers and moans. Quickly, he jumped up into the trees and ran between them.

Ichijo finally stopped and looked down. His green eyes glowed red when he saw the heinous act below him. How evil could someone be to rape an innocent girl? He dropped from the trees. "Leave her alone!" he couldn't help but bare his fangs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akio stood up off Circe and zipped his pants up, "I wasn't done with her you know."

"You will get away from her." Ichijo growled. He saw the girl's body was bruised and bloody from the act.

"And why should I?" Akio laughed.

Ichijo didn't think, he acted out of instinct. He lunged at Akio, grasping the human's throat in his hand. Akio flung a punch and a kick at the vampire, but was slammed back into a tree. Ichijo used all of his strength to throw Akio far out of the woods. He landed in the fountain.

"Circe. Circe! Are you okay? Well, I know that you're not but I mean…." Ichijo bent down to the girl. He could smell drugs in her system. It would keep the pain away, but for how long? He tried to look only at her face, and not her bare body.

"Help…." She whispered reaching out a small hand.

He took his Night Class Jacket off and wrapped it around her body. It was just barely long enough to cover her. He found her leather jacket on the ground and placed it over her lap.

"Can I pick you up?" He asked, and she nodded. Ichijo gently lifted the small girl in his arms. Circe wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"I-I'm not afraid. Of you. Thank-you" She closed her eyes and passed out.

Ichijo ran with vampire speed to the Night Class dormitory. He burst through the doors to find Kaname, Aido, and Ruka sitting on the main room. Aido jumped up when the door flew open.

"What happen?" He yelled.

"She was raped. He's unconscious by the fountain." Ichijo look at the Pureblood. "What do we do now?"

"Aido," Kaname started quietly, "You and Ruka go and find the human. Take him to the Chairman; wipe his memory of Ichijo's powers. Ichijo, take her up to your room and lay her down. I'll have Rima bring her cloths and dress her when she wakes. Get Shiki so she's not too upset when she wakes. I'll get the Kiryuu twins." Kaname walked out the doors.

Aido opened Ichijo's door for him so he could Circe on his bed. She stirred slightly.

"Go, get Shiki. Now." Ichijo watched Aido run to Shiki's room down the hall.

"Ow, it hurts." Circe looked up at the green-eyed vampire. "Thanks for saving me."

"CIRCE!" Shiki slid into the room with Rima following behind him with a set of cloths. "Is she okay?" The maroon-haired vampire leaned down beside the bed.

"Lots of pain. Don't feel right." Circe closed her eyes again. Slowly, tears began to fall across her dirt covered face.

"Don't cry, you're safe now." Ichijo placed his hand over her forehead. The room was quiet for a minute. Then, the twins arrived.

Ichiru sprinted into the room, with Zero close behind. The vampires all moved to the front of the room to make room for the boys.

"Are you alright?" Ichiru asked.

Circe shook her head, "I didn't listen to you guys like I should have."

"Okay, everybody out." Kaien Cross was now at the door with Kaname. He walked over to the side of the bed and shooed the twins away. "Circe, I'm going to give you another shot. This one will knock you out so your body can rest. It will give your mind time to shield itself, is that ok?"

"Yea." She nodded.

"Then all of you guys have to get out so I can clean her up and put her in new cloths." Rima said.

"Right, and then you two can take her back to her room." Kaname looked at Zero and Ichiru.

"Okay, here it goes." Cross slowly injected Circe with the sedative. Within seconds, she was out.

"Out, out, out." Rima pushed all of the men out of the room. Carefully, she picked up the human girl and carried her to the bathroom. She peeled off Ichijo's jacket and turned on some warm tap water in the tub after laying Circe in it. Slowly, Rima washed the blood and dirt from Circe's body. The water turned brow and red.

After Circe was clean, Rima carefully put pajamas on Circe. She slid on red silk pants, a red silk camisole, and a red button up silk shirt. She carried the silver haired girl out to the hallway.

"Here, give me her." Zero wrapped his arms around his cousin and held her to his chest.

"Thank-you," Ichiru whispered and him and his brother descended the stairs and walked out the double doors.

Kaname looked at Ichijo, "If it weren't for you, he might have killed her. He had a knife and a gun with him. You did well." Kaname turned and went back to his room.

"How did you hear her?" Shiki asked. He was deeply shaken by the event. Circe was like a sister to him, and for someone to harm her; it took all that he had not to kill that mortal who hurt her.

"I was sitting by my open window reading when I heard her screaming. I looked down the hallway, but everyone had their door shut and was sleeping. So I put on my jacket and jumped out the window." Ichijo explained.

"It was good that you did. I'm glad you saved her. Maybe Kaname you let you have some training sessions with her now." Shiki patted his friend on the back before returning to his room. Rima silently left to go to hers, leaving Ichijo to sit alone and think.

* * *

Zero set Circe on her bed while Ichiru locked the door, "I'm never letting her out of my sight again. I won't let any guy look at her ever again." The older twin growled, his eyes giving away his vampire side.

"Calm down, don't freak out too much." Ichiru's voice shook as he spoke though. He was worried sick about her. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before dropping six blood tablets in it and handing it to his brother, "Here, drink this to relax."

Zero took the glass of blood water, "Thanks." He sat at the foot of Circe's bed and watched her with careful eyes. Ichiru sat next to him. Neither one of the spoke as they pondered what could be going through their little cousin's head at this moment.

* * *

_Circe awoke to find herself sprawled out on the floor of the same ballroom. She had the same outfit on as before. She slowly tried to stand up when a hand reached out to help her._

"_That's wasn't supposed to happen, are you alright?" The man from before said. This time, he didn't seem as scary and dangerous, it seemed like he actually cared about her._

"_He will be punished greatly for not following orders." The man lifts Circe to her feet and pulled her close to his chest. "The plan has been set in motion, I shall see you soon, my love." He pulled red vile from his coat pocket, the same one Circe was holding before._

"_No." Circe tried to move away, but the man held her tightly. He forced her mouth open and poured the contents of the vile down her throat. It burned like acid through her body. She screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground._

* * *

"Circe! Circe its okay! You're safe now!" Ichiru shook her trying to get her to wake as the girl screamed in her sleep.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Circe bolted up from her bed, banging her forehead against Zero's

"Ow, come here." Zero pulled Circe into his lap as she began to shake and cry. Ichiru leaned over and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her back.

"It's okay," He said, "You're safe now. You're with us."

Zero held her tighter, "We'll protect you, from everything."

A/N: Wow, This is my longest chapter ever I think. Well, it's a treat for waiting so long! Sorry it was kind of choppy and i skipped over the actual rape part. I didn't like to write that. I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought. Don't you all wonder who the guy is? Or what's in the vial? Oooo…. Read on!


	11. Unstable

A/N: Did I mention this is my baby? I started calling this Story my baby. I dream for it and I want to help it grow of flourish! Haha, but I couldn't do it without my lovely fans! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero woke up extremely early on the third day since Circe was attacked. Kaien gave her a sedative every six hours during the day, so she was always out cold now. It worried him that she was so vulnerable that day. It bothered him. Something was bothering her on the inside, he knew it.

"You up, man?" Ichiru whispered to his twin on the other side of the room.

"Yea, Is she supposed to wake up today?"

Ichiru counted hours, "Yea, in about …" He glanced at the clock, "three hours. We'll be in school. Crap."

"Then I won't go to school today. That's it." Zero rolled over in his bed.

Ichiru sighed, "You'll have to get one of the Night Class to watch her. You can't not go to school."

Zero growled at his twin, angered. He didn't want to leave her if she was going to wake soon. Slowly, Zero got up and walked over to his cousin's bed. He bent down and ruffled her hair. She was so relaxed and peaceful when she was in the drugs, but her body showed her pain. She was covered in cuts, scraps, and bruises. When they had gone to find Akio, he was simply gone. It scared Zero that the monster who hurt his family was out there still. That monster could come back and hurt her again, or Yuuki if she was out, or any female student.

Ichiru got up from his warm bed and walked or to his brother, "I'll get ready and go to the Moon Dorm and ask Kuran if he can spare one of the vampires to watch her while we're gone. I'll even ask for two so that one can come get us when she wakes. Will that make you feel better?"

Zero looked Ichiru, "Let them into our room?"

"…We'll ask to take her there then, happy?"

He grunted, "Not exactly, but it will have to do." Ichiru went to get dress and soon left to go ask the Headmaster and Kuran the favor. Zero got ready and packed a small bag for the girl.

* * *

Ichiru walked slowly as he transferred Circe from their Sun Dorm room to Aido and Kain's Moon Dorm room. Zero had gone off to class already with Headmaster Kaien to explain the situation. As he walked up the Moon Dorm steps, Kaname opened the large double doors for him.

"Thank-you." Ichiru looked down at his sleeping cousin as he ascended the stairs. Kaname led him to Aido and Kain's bed room.

"Hey, how is she?" Kain asked as he opened the door.

Aido motioned to his large, poufy, comfy bed, "Set her down there, when she wakes one of us will come get you."

Ichiru gently laid the small girl in the large bed. She seemed smaller on it. Ichiru turned and held out the bag Zero had packed, "When she wakes, have Rima dress her in these cloths. There's also some food and water in there and a jacket to keep her warm. Also there's medicine and-"

"And anything she could possibly need." Kain cut him off and smiled, "We get it man, no worries."

"Thanks again." Ichiru kissed Circe's forehead before he left.

Aido curled up in a chair next to his bed, "So they didn't find him?" He asked his older cousin.

"No, they went to look for him and he was gone. No one could find him anywhere, he as just missing." Kain sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at the silver-haired girl.

Aido frowned, "How is that possible?"

The elder boy shrugged. The two boys looked at each other, and then began to start out the window.

"Mmmh?" There was a rustling of sheets and the cousins quickly turned around to see that Circe had moved slightly.

"Circe?" Kain whispered quietly

"It hurts…." She twisted to her side and cried out in pain. Tears quickly filled her eyes. Her broken bones and bruises and other injuries ached so much. Her mind was foggy, she couldn't remember what happened. There was an aching between her legs, something that seemed impossible unless….. It all flooded back to her.

Suddenly, the boys watched as there was a whirlwind of movement and sheets. Circe was not wrapped in the sheets on the floor on the far side of the bed. All the movement hurt her, but she was so confused. It wasn't her room, was she kidnapped? An inhuman growl escaped her lips, shocking Kain.

"Circe? Circe honey, it's okay. You're in Aido and I's room. Zero and Ichiru are in school and wanted us to watch you. Do you want us to go get them?" Kain asked softly, slowing moving toward the frightened girl. She didn't speak.

Circe turned to the window and stepped onto the ledge outside of it. "Circe don't!" Aido screamed before she jumped down to the ground. The ground was unforgiving under her feet, but she ran. A sob broke through her body at the pain, but she didn't stop. In no time, she was in front of the school.

* * *

Zero and Ichiru were sitting side by side in class, learning about history. They weren't paying attention, all they wanted was to get that message from Aido and Kain that Circe was alright and awake. Zero folded and unfolded a paper several times. Ichiru scribbled on his hand. Time seemed to pass by very slowly.

Several girls in the class screamed as the double doors were flung open. Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru all jumped up, ready to defend the class. Yuki gasped as she saw the wild face of a scared Circe. The three watched in horror as she collapsed on the floor. The entire class was screamed and began to run about. Ichiru ran down over the desks to his cousin.

"EVERYONE STOP IT!" the teacher yelled.

"Circe!" Ichiru dropped down next to the small, fragile body.

Everything in her body hurt. Thoughts couldn't form right. Suddenly, there was a man next to her, trying to touch her. She panicked, a man had hurt her, and now another was by her. Circe's mind didn't recognize Ichiru as her cousin, someone safe. She screamed and backed away from him.

"No, Ichiru, get away from her! Her mind has shielded itself and in defense, it won't recognize you as safe!" Yuuki yelled to him over the noise. Quickly, she picked up the frightened girl and ran out of the room.

"Circe, Circe, it's okay hun." Yuuki set the girl down in an empty class. Circe curled into a ball.

"No more men," she gasped between tears.

"What about you cousins? And Kain and Shiki?" Yuuki brushed a strand of silver hair away.

"No males." Circe twisted her hair; clearly her mind was no longer balanced by the look in her eyes. "I want it off…" she whined.

Yuuki turned her head to the side, "What off?" she asked. In response, Circe held up a lock of her long silver hair. "What, no!" Yuuki quickly took a hair tie from her arm and pulled the younger girl's hair into a high ponytail.

"I want it off…. I want to leave..." Circe was whispering to herself.

Suddenly, the door to the empty classroom opened as the twins and the Headmaster entered. Circe screamed and hid behind Yuuki.

"Yuuki, move aside please." Kaien Cross pulled a syringe out of his medical bag. Yuuki stepped away from Circe quickly as Zero and Ichiru grabbed the girl. Circe kicked and screamed as the boys held her down. Kaien quickly injected a sedative into her arm. Slowly, Circe's movements became less and she passed out. Ichiru gathered her in his arms.

"What do you think brought this on?" Zero asked.

"Well, her mind had to cope with the fact she had been raped. To shield itself, her mind decided all men are dangerous." Kaien explained. "She should wake up soon. Just leave her locked in your room and wait to go in until you hear her moving around." He held open the door as Ichiru carried his beloved cousin back to their dorm.

* * *

Circe awoke alone in her room. She remembered everything that had happened. Everything hurt. She remembered her dream, with that long hair. Every so slowly, Circe climbed out of her bed and padded over to the bathroom. She still had on the red silk pajamas from three days ago when she looked in the mirror. Her silver hair was all around her shoulders, and for the first time in her life, she hated it. One of the ordinate knives she brought with her was sitting in the counter. Picking it up and flicking it open, she took a deep breath as she gathered her hair in her hand. Circe held the knife against the sliver stream, and began slicing it. Within a few minutes, three feet of the silken hair had fallen to the floor. Circe's hair was now at her shoulders for the first time.

Circe walked over to the dressers. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and grabbed one of Ichiru's sweatshirts. Pulling them on with a pair of converse shoes, she opened the window and silently dropped from it. Circe left school grounds and headed to town.

* * *

"Think she's up yet?" Zero asked his brother.

"Not sure, let's check." Ichiru slowly peeked into the door as he opened it.

"Is she up?" Zero whispered.

"HOLEY SHIT!" Ichiru threw the door open and it slammed against the wall.

"What?"

"SHE GONE!" Ichiru ran into the room and stared at the open window.

"I told you to lock that!" Zero shouted.

"She must have unlocked it, don't blame me!" Ichiru leaned out the window to look for her.

"Oh crap…" Zero stood in front of the bathroom and stared at the floor.

"What? Oh….. No..." Ichiru covered his mouth as he saw all of Circe's beautiful silver hair on the ground, along with the knife she dropped there.

"Where could she be?" Ichiru asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Zero growled and stalked out of the room, Ichiru trailing behind him.

* * *

Circe walked into the department store and grabbed a basket. Walking through the aisle, she soon found the first thing she was looking for. Circe picked up the black box dye and placed it in the basket. She was tempted to pick up green highlights, but decided that red would match the black better. She straightened and dreaded walking to get the next item on her list. Without looking at what she was doing, Circe swept three pregnancy tests into the basket. While she was checking out, the female clerk gave her a disgusted look as she scanned the test. Carefully, Circe pushed her sleeves up to reveal the scars on her arms, and the scowl turned into an apologetic look. Quickly, Circe headed back to her dorm.

Circe managed to climb back in the window. She walked to the bathroom and began to set the die in her short hair. The root hairs from her part were all died a blood red, while the rest was colored a dark midnight black. While she waited for the dye to set, she read the directions for the pregnancy test. As soon as the dye was washed from her hair and it had been towel dried, she took the test.

* * *

They boys had run throughout the entire campus, but had not found their little cousin. Finally, they headed back to their room. As Zero opened the door, he saw a plastic bag on Circe's bed.

"Shh…" He looked at his twin and pointed at the bed.

Slowly, Ichiru walked over to the bathroom and peered inside. There, Circe lay on the flood in front of the toilet. "Circe, darling, are you okay?" he was shocked at her hair, but that could wait.

Zero leaned down next to her. "Circe?"

Slowly, Circe lifted her head to show a tear stained face. Her eyes were swollen and red. She held up the pregnancy test. "It's positive" She whispered before throwing herself in her eldest cousin's arms.

* * *

A/N: Poor Circe! Sorry it's a really late update, school is ending next week! But so, yea, I tossed the idea around for a really long time deciding if Circe would be pregnant or not. In the end, I actually flipped a coin. It landed on tails…..THAT NEVER HAPPENS! Hope you liked it, Please review and subscribe!


	12. Nothing We Can Do

A/N: So, how many of you hate me? Yes, yes, so mean to her, but it moves the plot along to where I want it. Anyways, on to chapter 12! Sorry it's so late. I have a lot going on and such :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

* * *

Zero stared down at the small girl in his arms. He had picked Circe up out of the bathroom and moved to hold her on her bed. Ichiru ran off to get Headmaster Cross. Zero didn't know what they were supposed to do. Cross Academy was no place for a newborn. Unless Circe moved to the Headmaster's house, that was the only place they'd have room for a baby. And what if she didn't want it? Well, of course she didn't want the kid, but would she believe in an abortion? Zero was interrupted from his thoughts by a small voice.

"I'm so sorry"

Zero held his cousin up and away from him so he could look her in the eye, "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry that I've caused a burden ever since I came here." New tears filled Circe's eyes and spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks.

Zero was shocked, " No, no, no! you haven't been a burden, just the opposite! You've been a blessing!" He patted her head and picked up a few strands of dark hair.

Circe shook her head, "Name one good thing that happened since I came here."

He held her head between both of his hands and looked into her eyes, "You came here. Into our lives. Ichiru and I thought we were the last family we had, but then we got you. We will do anything to keep you safe now." He wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb.

Circe nodded and put her hand against his. Zero tucked her head under his chin and rocked back and forth on the bed as they waited for Ichiru to get back.

Ichiru ran to the headmaster's office. He didn't know what they were going to do now. He burst through the doors, "Headmaster Cross!" he yelled before he saw two Day Class students sitting in the room, "Oh, um… I'll wait."

"No, no, they were just leaving." Kaien could tell something was wrong if Ichiru was running and yelling. Once the students were safely out of ear shot, Kaien looked at the younger twin, "What's wrong?"

"It's Circe," Ichiru gulped, "She's pregnant."

"What? How could she tell?" Cross's eyes popped.

"Drug store test."

"Those wouldn't show up that quick, unless…." He quickly ran back to his desk to look at the file he had pulled on Akio after the incident. Handing it to Ichiru he said, "I haven't read that yet, see if there's anything unuseal."

Reading the file, Ichiru's mind stuck on a name, "Ethan Donovan. The name Ethan.. oh crap!" He dropped the file in horror.

"What's wrong?" Kaien asked as he leaned down to pick up the report.

"Circe was attacked by a vampire named Ethan. It says here on Akio's family tree that he is distantly related to an Ethan Donovan in America. What if it's the same?" Ichiru looked up at the headmaster.

"It seems plausible, I was going to say that the quick rate the fetus and her body might be caused by vampire DNA. It's such a small amount, and with everything in her system, it could have mutated the gene and caused the process to move quickly." Kaien looked around the room.

Ichiru looked back down at the file, "Can we take this to her? Let her read it and tell us if it really is him? And the Zero and I could look into the Hunter Society's records to see if anything like this has happened before, and we could talk to Kaname…."

"Quickly then, we don't know how fast this is, or how dangerous it could be to her" Kaien grabbed some vials from the cabinet and set them in his bag before he picked it up and followed Ichiru back to the Kiryuu family dorm.

Circe sat in Zero's lap still, her head under his. She felt so sick, and she wished she could hide behind her long silver hair, but it was gone. The one safety net she had her whole life was gone, replaced by short, dark strands. She could feel Zero's hand gliding over the strands and playing with them.

"Do you want your hair short, black, and blood red?" he asked quietly.

"No, I don't know what I was thinking, I was paniced." She shook her head.

"Well, we can go to a salon and bleach it out I guess, and wash it really well…" Zero poked her forehead.

The door flew back and hit the wall and Ichiru ran in "Circe, quick! What was Ethan's last name!"

"Who?" Zero and Circe responded.

"The vampire who attacked you, do you know what his last name was?" he asked again.

Circe sat quietly for a moment and leaned into Zero as she thought about it, "Donovan, why?"

There was a loud crash as the coat hanger in the room was thrown to the ground. Circe jumped behind Zero, who stared at his twin, "What the hell?" He asked, "Scared pregnant teenager and you're throwing stuff around the room?"

"AKIO IS DISTANTLY RELATED TO ETHAN, THAT….. THING IN HER IS PART VAMPIRE WITH SCREWY GENES FROM ALL THE DRUGS IN HER SYSTEM!" Ichiru slammed his fist into the wall, he wanted to kill that damnned Akio and Ethan.

Zero turned and stared at his cousin's small belly. Circe stood on the bed, eyes wide and hand draped on her stomach. Zero walked over to her and put on hand on her and gasped, "I can feel it's aura already…"

Circe slowly climbed off the bed, "I don't know anything about babies, let alone a vampire one….I want Shiki…." Her voice cracked and she began to cry again. It hurt both the boys to hear her say she wanted someone other than themselves to help her, but the Night Class would know more about vampire infants.

"Take her to the Moon Dorm, we will ask Kaname about it. See if there's anything we need to worry about." Kaien walked over and grabbed Circe's hand, "Let me see something, lift your shirt over your stomach."

Circe complited and her gasp was added to the twins as the saw the tiny, yet distinct bulge.

"it looks like three weeks. It's only been three day. One week for every day. Hurry, we don't have much time." He dragged Circe with him as Zero and Ichiru ran behind them.

Shiki was loungeing on one of the couches in the main room of the Night Class dorm. His eyes were shut as he slowly ate some Pocky. He could hear Aido and Kain argueing about something in their room. Ever since this morning, everyone was eager to see how Circe was.

"SENRI!" Shiki was startled as the doors slammed open while the Headmaster ran in with Circe, the Kiryuu twins close behind.

"Yes?" He asked leiserly as he got up and gave Circe a hug. He picked up the small girl and triwled her around.

"DON'T!" Ichiru screamed. Shiki put Circe down, but it was too late, she ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Is she okay?" The marroned haired Vampire asked.

"Where is Kuran?" Zero asked angerly.

"In his room, why?"

"Can you take us there? Headmaster, will you wait for her?" Zero shuffled his feet impatiently.

"Of course."

"What's going on? Is Circe okay?" Shiki became extremely worried, no one would answer him. The twins went up to Kaname's room and Kaien waited downstairs for the sick girl. "Headmaster, please.." Shiki pleaded.

Cross looked at the vampire, "she… she's pregnant. With a vampire."

Shiki's jaw dropped, "H-H-How?"

"How do you think?" Circe walked out holding her stomach. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Senri, "I'm scared."

Kaname was resting in his study when there was a banging on his door.

"Kuran! Open the door! It's life or death!" Someone yelled.

He ran over and flung the door open to see Zero and Ichiru, "Who's life and or death?"

"Circe's" They replied at the same time.

"She's pregnant," Zero started.

"With a vampire." Ichiru finished.

Kaname gaped, "how do you know?" He looked over the stairs and saw a head of red and black coming toward him, speaking with the girl's voice.

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I am pregnant. The fact I have a buldge. The fact I have morning sickness already. Finally, the fact that Zero can feel it's aura." Circe was leaning against Shiki heavily and the headmaster walked up behind her.

"But it was only three days ago!"

"And I'm about three weeks along already." She snapped back.

Kaname thought hard for a few moments, "It must have reacted to her hunter DNA. What's happening to her is not normal. I'm sorry, I don't know what to do."

Ichiru groaned, Zero punched wall, Senri and the Kaien gasped, and Circe began to cry.

* * *

A/N Sorry that took like…..all summer… and first quarter of my school year. A lot of stuff happened. I'll try to write more often!


	13. Only Day Back

A/N: Hi! Poor Circe, I know! She's pregnant and no one knows what to do! Well, I guess it's time to see how she handles school and hormones! Sorry it's taken so long, ever since school started I've had less and less time to write. It's sad, I know. But school ends in May, (assuming I get this up by then! Haha) well, I'm going to try to get this up before my Choir goes to Disney for a week! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero sat on his bed Monday morning before school while waiting for Circe to finish getting ready. She hadn't gone to school all last week as they tried to fix her hair and figure out what they were going to do with a baby. Most of the time was spent at the Headmaster's house testing the girl. With the baby now over eight weeks in the making, Circe was already showing. They were all afraid of what could happen today and what the other kids would think about her condition.

Circe screamed, "My jacket doesn't fit!" she stepped out of the bathroom and tried to button it but it wouldn't go.

"Leave it unbuttoned. Headmaster said you could." Zero walked over and ruffled her hair. "We ready? Ichiru is waiting for us."

The two of them walked down the stairs to the dining hall. Circe rested her hands on her noticeable bulge, "Zero, I'm scared. What will the other kids think of me? Will they think I'm some kind of slut or something?"

"I think by now the rumor of you being attacked and raped has spread, so most likely they will all think it's from that." He said.

She shook her head, "No, with how far along it looks, they will realize that it had to be before that day."

"Oh," He stopped and thought for a moment, "Well, even then they would have seen it growing beforehand, not just randomly popping up after you were out for almost two weeks"

"True…." Circe stopped as they were about to turn the corner to the dining hall, "Uuummm…..you go first"

Zero looked down at her, "Together." He wrapped his arm around Circe's shoulders and dragged her alongside him. As they walked past people turned their heads and stared at the small girl. Whispers began almost immediately.

"Oh my god…"

"Do you see her?"

"There's no way that happened because of Akio"

"What was she like in America? Some kind of slut?"

"She must not have been as willed there as she is here"

"Maybe that's why she doesn't get involved with guy around here; she already has a baby daddy!"

By the time the two of them reached Ichiru, Circe was already in tears. Yuuki jumped up and dabbed at the younger girl's face with a napkin.

"Circe, don't cry you'll mess up your makeup!" She fretted.

The headmaster walked up to the three of them, "You are alright today?"

"I guess, It just… hurts… to hear what they all are saying. All the lies that are going to be spreading…. How will I be able to stay in school?"

* * *

As the day went on, Circe found her answer. All the people that usually circled around her to hear her stories and to talk with her avoided her. It was almost as if she never came to the school, except for the dirty looks people shot her. By the time last period rolled around, she was itching to get out of there. Circe laid her head on the table and faced Yuuki. Yuuki smiled at her reassuringly. Suddenly, a note was thrown at her head. She picked it up and read:

_We are going into town after school before patrol. You're coming with us. No ifs, ands, or buts. Wait behind after the bell rings. –Zero_

Circe smiled, she knew no matter what happened with people at Cross Academy, her cousins would always love her. Not long after Zero threw her that note, another note was thrown on her desk. It contained one word. A word that cut her deeply and summed up what all her classmates were thinking:

_Slut_

Circe's body tightened to avoid shaking with sobs. She nudged Yuuki and handed her the note before laying her head in her lap and crying silently. She didn't lift her head as she heard the sound of her friends chair scraping against the floor. Not a moment later the room exploded with Ichiru's voice.

"Who did this?" He yelled.

"Mr. Kiryuu, please sit down" the teacher asked politely.

"No! Do you see this?" Ichiru ran down the steps two at a time. Suddenly steel arms were wrapping themselves around Circe. She lifted her head to see Zero trying to pull her out of the room. At the front of the room Ichiru was showing the teacher the note.

"How can you not react harshly to this? The person who wrote it should be punished!" he exclaimed.

"That is true. Would anyone like to fess up?" The teacher asked. No one answered, "Well, if your cousin didn't give the class a reason to think so..." he trailed off. Ichiru turned red with anger. His body began to shake. Zero left Circe's side and began to stalk over.

"How DARE you say that!" Circe was certain her cousin would drain the teacher of his blood, "I will have you fire for this!" He took a step forward as if to slap the teacher.

"You can't get me fired young man!"

"But I can!" Yuuki walked to the front of the room. No one had ever seen her so angry. "Trust me; you will never work in this school again when I'm done with you!"

Ichiru began to speak again, "Someone better take credit for this now or there will be even more hell to pay!" The class erupted into screaming.

Circe was sure a fight would break out any second. She couldn't take it. The room felt as if it was closing in on her, she was suffocating. She stood up and ran out the room and down the hallway. When Circe reached the bathroom it took all she had to make it to the stall. She became violently ill, her first sign of morning sickness in a long time. Then again, it wasn't morning; it was all the stress of all the yelling. Circe couldn't face the Day Class again. She wasn't going to go to school here anymore. After she cleaned herself up she started walking toward the Head Master's office. She quietly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"The pregnant one who was called a slut, who ran out of class, and just threw up." She smirked; at least she wasn't losing her wit.

"Circe!" Kaien opened the door, "Come in, come in! Please sit and don't stand to long! Oh my," He looked at her stomach, "You're even bigger, I wonder when you'll be able to feel it."

Circe sat down and sighed, "Do you think that vampires have hospitals since they can bear their own children? To you think I could get in to see one, even though I'm human? I am carrying a vampire anyways."

Kaien sat and thought about it. "I will look into it. So please explain to me why you ran out of class"

Circe relayed the story of class just a few minutes before. Cross' brow furrowed in despair as she finished her story, "Sir, I just can't go back there. Today was my first day back, and it will only get worst. I can't deal with that. I- I just don't know what to do!" Tears crept into her eyes.

It was quiet for a moment before the headmaster spoke, "Perhaps I have an idea. Do you feel more relaxed around vampires now? As it your stomach loosens even if your heart speeds up?" She nodded. "Would you feel like being with them would help you with the baby till we figure out what to do is a safe idea?" She nodded again. "Do you want to transfer to the Night Class?"

"I'd have to talk to Zero and Ichiru about it. Would I have to move from their room?" She replied.

"Just until we figure out what we are going to do about your safety. Up till then I would place you in the Moon Dormitory. We could have you moved in and set up by tomorrow night and you could begin classes." He scribbled something on a notepad.

"Let me talk to Ichiru and Zero first, then I'll deci-" Circe doubled over in pain as something sharp stabbed threw her stomach. Her face went white. There was a knock on the door.

"Father! We must have Mister- Circe! Are you alright?" Yuuki was suddenly at her side, moving her hair out of her face. "Are you alright"

"I believe," Circe panted, "That was the kicking we spoke of."

"The baby kicked you?" Yuuki's eyes were wide.

"What else would hurt so much?" The baby kicked again and she slid out of her seat onto the floor. It kept kicking her, and every time Circe became more panicked, which caused the baby more stress. Within five minutes she was in tears.

"Oh my god, make it stop! Ah! No, no, stop!" She was curled around her stomach on the floor when her cousins walked in.

"Circe!" Ichiru kneeled on the floor and laid a hand on her head, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Kaien had an idea, "Zero! Get close to her and put your hands on her stomach, try to give into the vampire in you!"

"What? Why?" Zero didn't know what do to with his little cousin screaming in pain. He took a deep breath and listened to all the blood flowing in the room. Slowly, he sat on the floor next to Circe. He tried to lay his hand on her stomach, but she was thrashing too much. He breathed in the scent of blood and his fangs shot out of his gums painfully. He couldn't remember the last time he fed. He pushed with his mind to the little monster in his little girl. Finally, he was able to cup a hand on her swollen belly. He could feel it pressed against the wall of her body. Circe slowly began to relax at the touch of her eldest cousin, her body still spasmed in pain though. He carefully pulled her into his lap and wrapped both arms around her middle. He could sense what it wanted.

"We have to get her to the other vampires. That thing inside her, I can't feel what it wants, and it wants to be around its own kind." Zero stood up and held Circe in his arms.

"Let's quickly take her to the Moon Dormitory then." Yuuki opened the door for him.

Ichiru sighed, "Maybe….maybe she should stay with them till we get that out of her. I don't want to leave her, but if it will keep her from getting hurt….." His voice trailed off.

"I was going to ask if you would approve of that idea. We can have it ready by tomorrow." Kaien Put a hand on Ichiru's shoulder, "I plan on looking for a vampire hospital with the help of Kaname. Anything to help her." The group fell quiet except for Circe's whimpers as they walked.

* * *

The Day Class stared as they watched the two strongest and stoic boys in the class walk as if they were on death row. Every time Circe whimpered Ichiru flinched as though he were in pain. Zero tightened his arms around the girl, whispering into her ear. Once they were out of sight, the students began to start rumors.

"Maybe she tried to kill herself."

"I bet it was an attempt at abortion."

"She probably overdosed and they found her before she could die"

"Little slut couldn't handle her own mistake."

Kain was lounging on a couch in the main room, trying to catch a few more minutes sleep before getting ready for class. He had just begun to drift off when there was a banging on the door. Kaname came down the stairs.

"Did you plan on getting that?" he asked.

"Not really" Kain sighed and stood up slowly.

"Hello?" Kaname opened the door and was surprised when a spasming Circe Kiryuu was shoved into his arms. Almost immediately she began to relax.

"What's going on?" Kain asked at the same time Kaien yelled out, "I was right!"

"That…thing. Inside her acted up and was putting her in pain. Only a vampire presence could calm it." Zero glared at the Pureblood.

"Kuran, is there a hospital for vampires?" Ichiru asked as Kaname set Circe on the couch.

"Yes, why?"

"Take her there tomorrow, and ready a room for her" Kaien demanded.

* * *

A/N Finally done! Okay so that took what, five months? I'll try super hard to post more often, promise! Anyways, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
